fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Rademacher Hana
Rademacher Hana (ラーデマッヘル花) is a fanloid based on Anon for VOCALOID 3/4. His surname is of German origin and Hana (花) means flower. His full name has no translation. History Technical history First period His first appearance was at the end of 2013 with the name of Rokkusaundo in a group called "Rockloid", which was about fanloids with powerful voice settings ideal for Rock. In its time it was the best known and appreciated by the followers of the group, but due to problems of the creators everything collapsed until the project was totally abandoned, to this it was decided to withdraw it officially. Details of the character: *Age: 16. *Height: 1.48. Second period In order not to abandon the character it was decided to bring it to the Fanloid Wiki (Spanish) in May 2014, it got a good reception due to its characteristics (personality, appearance, etc). He obtained several changes of voice and one of design, which only helped to improve his popularity. After the departure of the ANON / KANON vocaloid, she was assigned a configuration made with the editor of VOCALOID 3 based on Anon, making her the first fanloid based on her voice. Details of the character: *Age: 17. *Height: 1.50. Third period This happened in 2015 and 2016, being considered the worst of all. Due to the continuous conflicts on the site, it was annoying to have to come to his creator, so the character was rarely edited and also he only got 2 illustrations in the whole time lapse, leaving something abandoned and being forgotten by the community. Details of the character: Age: 18/19. Height: 1.53. Fourth period After passing the tension on the site, the creator was planning to return to take care of all her fanloids, but planned for Hana to completely renew its technical specifications, appearance and personality, although of course without forgetting its main essence. He was in doubt for several months until finally decided, completing everything he had proposed. Currently only seeks to return to his time of fame on the site, all this through covers, images and soon an album. It is the shortest of all, lasted about 5 months. Fifth period (current) During 2018, Hana had an unexpected acceptance by the Wikia. What led him to have a redesign that was done quickly. Despite this, it continued to have good acceptance during the following months, being among the best 3 positions for several weeks and occasions. Months later, her design was changed because her creator did not like it. In July of 2018 he finally got his official design as well as one for his Soft voice. This only made it better accepted. She had a design for his voice Solid, which was praised by the community. In addition, it had a good acceptance in other platforms (Ex: Amino, NND). Of the Fanloid His childhood is not out of the ordinary, he grew up with a loving family where he never lacked anything. In his adolescence he was never very sociable although he had a small group of friends with whom he wanted to form a band which they would call "Rockloid", which was unsuccessful because everyone was busy with the studies. At the moment his life continues being normal with the unique exception that it has a great amount of friends to which he adores with all his soul, besides a couple that simply loves. Personality A happy girl, with the spirit of a 10-year-old girl, who contrasts with her eyes as they tend to seem lost. It is also somewhat sensitive when they get into issues of their appearance such as being a little lower than average, or have a lean physique. But it is mature when the occasion needs it. In spite of receiving the same null education as his brother, he is someone educated even with his acquaintances, without wanting to call "you" his father or brother. It is rare to catch her in a bad mood and for this to happen, she must be under a very big stress like the one caused by a fight. She wants everyone except her brother and she usually feels bad for that. She also tends to be motherly with her friends. Design She is a girl of short stature, measuring 1.55 and has an average weight of 47 kg. It has short wavy hair pulling curly in its 2 side tufts, it is jet black. His skin is white, he has freckles on his cheeks (they are always flushed) and nose. Her eyes are green. She wears a black top with white stripes, and she is wearing a pink synthetic leather jacket that goes up to her waist. It uses a pink shorts with white buttons that are attached to purple braces. In her legs, she has a long black stockings with 2 white stripes in each one, they are joined to 1 league. Wear purple shoes (however, it is not mandatory to add them). Use long fluffy white gloves and each has a purple button. In his neck he wears a black choker. His latest accessory is a black scarf. Voice Covers *Alluring Secret Black Vow ~Music Box~ *Just Be Friends *Ayano's Theory of Happiness *Kagerou Days ft. Arekkusu Ichikawa (cover by Ale64) *Hotaru (cover by Mako) *The Lost One's Weeping *Bad End Night *Melt *Sister's Mercy *Spice! *Lilium ft. Rosenzweig Adler *BRING IT ON ft. Rademacher Marlon *Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis Trivia *It was designed to be as human as possible, both in design and personality. *His country of origin is Germany. Its city of origin is Hamburg. *His birthday is on 29/01. *It has as a pet an Earthen Urchin called "Kaiser" and a rabbit called "Saskia". *The scarf was added again because it has a great sentimental meaning for the creator. As for Hana, she has that scarf since she was 4 years old, being a gift from her father. Achievements *In the other Wikia: **On 02/25/2018 Hana was the third most visited article on the Wikia. **On 07/05/2018 Hana was the most visited article on the Wikia. **On 07/18/2018 it was again the most visited article. **He had a bad run for 2 weeks, remaining in 5th and 6th place but on 08/08/2018 he was back in third place. **The 15/08 was the most visited article of the Wikia. **The 04/09 was the second most visited article of the Wikia. **The 25/09 was the third most visited article of the Wikia. **09/10 was the most visited article on the Wikia with over 800 visits. **16/10 was the most visited article on the Wikia with over 1,200 visits. **The 25/10 was the most visited article on the Wikia with over 1,000 visits. *It was the first fanloid to have a voice based on ANON, this is the official one. *It was the first fanloid to have a voice based on V Flower but it was changed. *It was the first fanloid to have a voice based on Tohoku Zunko but it was changed. *It is the first female Fanloid derived from Eleanor Forte. *His cover BRING IT ON with Rademacher Marlon, already exceeds 2K visits at NicoNicoDouga. *Its drop pop candy cover already exceeds 2K visits in NicoNicoDouga. Category:Female Category:Original Category:Fanloid Category:Voice from Anon